1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination laundry device combining two related laundry mechanisms.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, laundry devices including washing machines and dryers are electric home appliances which can wash or dry cloth items, cloths and beddings (hereinafter, ‘the laundry’). A dryer of the laundry devices used in a house usually dries a small amount of the laundry.
That is, the dryer receives the laundry washed by the washing machine, and dries the laundry by supplying hot air.
However, since conventional related art washing machines and dryers are separate and different from each other, a user who tries to wash and dry the laundry may have an inconvenience of washing the laundry by controlling the washing machine, followed by drying the laundry by controlling the dryer.
Thus, recently there have been provided accordingly a new type of a combination dryer providing a dryer and an auxiliary cabinet dryer, which controls the dryer and the cabinet dryer at the same time by sharing one controller. For example, US Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-0194339 A1 or US Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-0154194.
However, the combination dryer described above has an inconvenience that it performs only a drying cycle and keeping of the laundry, not a washing cycle.
That is, since an auxiliary washing machine should be provided for washing the laundry, the user should purchase a washing machine and a combination dryer separately. Thus, it is difficult to secure an installation space, and also the user should control each controller.
That is because the two mechanisms fail to share information. Thereby, complete automation of washing processes is not accomplished, because operation control between the two mechanisms is performed separately.